


94 Years

by Hollenka99



Series: TLoJJ-Verse [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: American Sign Language, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Old Age, Old Married Couple, Sign Language, Signing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollenka99/pseuds/Hollenka99
Summary: Jameson's daughter brings her grandchildren to help celebrate his birthday.





	94 Years

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday, I realised it was about to be my granddad's birthday. Except, he died last March so this is the first one since his death. I wasn't terribly close to him because we didn't visit my dad's parents that often. That's why I'm not sure why today has got me as down as it has.
> 
> I felt like I wanted to write something for today, something to do with Jameson, seeing as I'm currently working on the last chapter of TLoJJ. At first, I started writing scenes from significant birthdays but the words weren't really flowing. I might leave it for October. Instead, I wrote this fluffy drabble imagining Jem's 94th birthday because Granddad was supposed to be 94 today.
> 
> In canon, Siobhan actually lives until 1984. As much as I wish Jameson could see his 94th birthday, I never saw him living that long. Guess I needed him to be happy and really old. You know, if this was canonical to the TLoJJ universe, Siobhan and Jameson would have celebrated 71 years of marriage that April.
> 
> Honestly, if anything, I just want to be 7 years old again, eating jelly and ice cream like I usually did whenever we were in Portsmouth.

October 31, 1981

The children come in chattering. Nora had warned her parents she was spending time with her daughter's children this weekend. Jameson and Siobhan were more than happy to have two of their youngest great-grandchildren visit them.

"Do you have something to say to Great-Grandpop?" Nora encourages them once everyone is in the living room.  
"Cupcakes!" Malcolm points to the batch his grandmother was holding.  
"Thank you." Jameson signs, taking the treats.  
"No, the other thing."  
"Oh yeah." Susan nods. 

She and her brother made a clockwise motion with open palms across their chest. They then touched their lower lip with their middle finger before moving it to their chest again. Susan and Malcolm point at their great grandfather, immediately repeating the sequence once more. The third repeat, they cross their fists, opening one hand to move it forward from their foreheads. The last line of the song is signed the same as the first two.

"What, you learned that for me? That was very good! Thank you." Jameson breaks into a bigger smile.  
"And, I know how to sign Halloween."  
"Show us then." Siobhan encourages Susan. The little girl covers and uncovers her eyes.  
"I think you both deserve some jelly and ice cream as a reward for signing so nicely."  
"Pops, you can't give them ice cream, it's almost November. Plus, they'll be getting enough sugar as it is tonight."  
"It's my house. If I want to give them all the ice cream we have, I will."  
"Sandra is going to kill you."  
"You children loved jelly and ice cream when they were little. I'm just treating her children to the same thing."  
"Chocolate syrup won't go with the jelly but I'm sure we have sprinkles somewhere." Siobhan adds.  
"I swear, you're as bad as each other." Nora shakes her head, chuckling.

The two young children excitedly explained what their costumes for that would be while they ate. Susan was going to be a witch, pointy hat and all. Her little brother, however, was going to be Darth Vader. They discussed between themselves how many sweets they were going to get from people.

As the children settled in front of the television with a Robin Hood DVD, the adults talked at the dining table.

"Did Anthony tell you about Ava?" Nora asks.  
"Who?"  
"Andy's daughter, isn't she? Come on, I told you about her last week." Siobhan sighs at her husband's blank expression. "Anthony's grandson, Andy, has just become a father. We're great-great grandparents now, you daft forgetful bastard."  
"Ah, her. Yes, we're very happy at the news." He glares at Siobhan. "You know, you forget just as much as me."  
"Oh please, earlier this year, he forgot the sign for coffee when trying to ask me to make some. He kept saying 'plant' and 'water' to the point he got up to shake the kettle at me. Never occurred to you just spell the damn word, did it? Anyway, I looked him right in the eyes and told him he could make it himself, seeing as he was up."

The conversation lasted until it was time for Nora to take her grandchildren trick or treating. They return with plentiful and before long, are napping on the sofa. The next morning, he sends his great grandchildren off with a birthday cupcake each.

It had been a quiet birthday but one spent with family, exactly how he liked it.


End file.
